


Punish me(with your cock)

by candycanes



Category: Descendants (2015)
Genre: Daddy Kink, Jealousy, Light BDSM, M/M, Possessive Behavior, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-28
Updated: 2015-11-28
Packaged: 2018-05-03 19:37:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5304191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/candycanes/pseuds/candycanes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Carlos makes it his mission to flirt with everyone the team. Jay doesn't appreciate his boys plan to make him jealous but it works.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Punish me(with your cock)

**Author's Note:**

> No beta

After running 50 brutal laps and being pushed to the ground time after time it's was perfectly understandable that all Jay wanted to do was hold his boyfriends hand and kiss him. If you agreed then you're dead wrong. Apparently it's less than understandable and Jay can't have nice things. The nice thing that he wants at the moment is his boyfriend.

His boyfriend, however, is currently making it a mission to flirt with every member on the team and flutter his eyelashes at everyone who stood next to him! Jay knew Carlos was doing it on purpose, but he still wanted to punch everyone's face in whenever they leaned in to whisper in Carlos's ear. And to make matters worse Carlos was completely ignoring Jay! Choosing to walk with Chad while Jay stayed in the back. 

So he waited and stayed behind until the locker room emptied and he and Carlos were the only ones. Wearing nothing but a towel around his waist Jay marched up to Carlos and slammed him against the locker. Turning him so that Jay's chest was pressed to his back Jay bit down on the side of Carlos's neck hard, fully intending to leave a mark. "What the fuck do you think you're doing" he snarled as his hand slid down to to grip Carlos's ass squeezing roughly and fully intending for it to hurt. He shoved Carlos's shorts down and slapped the firm ass. Carlos continued moan and leaned forward in order to expose himself more for Jay.

Jay continued to spank Carlos while snarling threats into his ear. Promising to kill anyone who touches Carlos and then fucking Carlos till he cried. "Pull that shit again and I will fucking destroy every single one of them and then I'll fuck you while they watch." 

A needy whimper fell from Carlos's lips and he let out a desperate "please". "Get some lube out or else I will fuck you dry" Jay threatened, Carlos entertained the idea for a second before deciding that he did in fact want to be able to sit down the next day. Moving quickly he took a packet a lube out from his locker and gave it to his angry boyfriend. Jay ripped the packet open and covered his fingers in the substance before forcing his middle finger into Carlos's pink hole. "Why the fuck do you have lube in your locker huh? Did you hope to be fucked by the entire team? Be passed around by the team and coach? Fucking slut. You'd probably like that wouldn't you. Being spilt open on everyone's dick. Pretty little whore" Jay continued to open the boy roughly. 

Carlos was dying of want, fuck he knew Jay would be pissed but he didn't think it would be this good. The images floating in his head were too much. The idea of him being fucked by different guys as Jay watched drove him crazy. Not that Jay would ever let that happen, but fuck Carlos could see himself impaled on Chad's cock as Ben fucked his mouth. "No Daddy! Just you! Only you!"   
"Beg for my cock. Although I don't think you deserve it after doing what you did. Beg like a good little bitch"   
"Please Daddy! I need you! I need you cock inside me! I need to feel your cum!"

"Dirty little cumslut!" Jay snapped his hips into Carlos and buried himself to the hilt. He gave Carlos no time to adjust and began to pound into the sweet ass presented to him. Carlos moaned and tried to grip the lockers in front of him. 

"Daddy! Daddy!" Carlos screamed as Jay began to hit his prostate. He was looking forward the bruising that would appear on his hips from Jay's brutal grip and the hickies on his neck. 

It was too much and not enough all at the same time. He needed to cum and moved his hand down to his aching cock. Jay noticed the movement and gripped both of Carlos hands before pinning them above his head. "Daddy! Please!" Carlos whined, not getting what he needed. In this position he had no choice but let Jay fuck him mercilessly. Pushing his ass out more Carlos moaned and whined as Jay's movement began to speed up. 

"Cum now or you won't cum at all" Jay warned. Carlos mewled and clenched his ass around Jay's cock. "Fucking slut! I'm serious, you won't cum at all if you don't do it now"   
"Daddy please!"

"C'mon baby cum with my cock inside you. Be a good boy and do what Daddy wants, I might forgive you if you do. Be a good boy for daddy" Jay encouraged as he continued to thrust into Carlos. Carlos moaned and later screamed out as Jay bit down on a previous bruise, this had forced him into his orgasm. Jay groaned as Carlos tightened around his cock. Carlos continued to whimper "daddy" and Jay came inside the willing boy. Pulling out, he stepped back and spread Carlos's ass in order to see the cum dripping out of what belong to him.

"Just like that. You should always be filled with my cock, my cum. I'll get you plug so that you'll always be full. Cause you're mine and no one else can have this" Jay slapped Carlos's sensitive asshole and smirked at the needy moan Carlos released. 

"Yours daddy, only yours"


End file.
